


Are You Satisfied With The Service We Have Provided?

by kuresoto



Series: First Order Solutions [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sexbots, Crack, F/M, Sexbot!AU, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, background finn/poe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey finds it creepy that it doesn’t take much effort to order a sexbot in the form of her hot boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Satisfied With The Service We Have Provided?

If Rey had to choose at what point in her life she realised that it was spiralling out of control, she would have previously said it was when her office got a new regional director. Her second guess would have been becoming friends with Finn but she couldn’t blame him for all her horrible life decisions, after all, it wasn’t like he _made_ her do the things she did. She did, however, put some blame on him for constantly teasing her and egging her on whenever the regional director would crawl out of his black hole of an office for some coffee, passing her and Finn’s cubicle on the way to the tea room. It was also safe to say that she could put some blame in the situation at hand on Poe. He was a great marketing manager, always happy to help and great at his job, when he wasn’t constantly teaming up with Finn to goad her.

She gulped as she surveyed the large package that arrived at her door.

With the previous points in mind, she could confidently say that the moment she succumbed to her drunken curiosity was when shit hit the fan. If she just kept ignoring their teasing comments about their hot director then maybe she wouldn’t be in the situation that she was in now.

 _Then again, if he wasn’t so goddamn distracting then maybe this would never have happened_ , Rey thought, perfectly okay with placing most of the blame on her sexy, tall, luscious-locked – _oblivious_ – director.

…that and whoever thought that making sexbots, _let alone sending out advertising emails all willy-nilly_ , was ever a good idea.

-

Her first meeting with their new regional director was possibly the second most embarrassing point in her career, let alone life. There were whispers around the office leading up to his arrival, that he was the son of the CEO of their company, and that his appointment as new regional director was for him to understand how the company was run, from all angles. Rey never really paid attention to the higher ups, content with coming to work every day, laughing with Finn and Poe on her breaks, before retreating back to her lonely studio to curl up on her lounge every night with a glass of wine and her laptop.

When she was rushing to work the day of the director’s arrival, cursing to herself for staying up extra late the night before to marathon _Game of Thrones_ before the new season started, she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings, mind fixated on trying to get to her desk before anyone noticed her late arrival. She was so preoccupied that she wasn’t looking in front of her, eyes glued to the floor, and bumped into a man leaving the washrooms. It was also a horrible coincidence that she had a coffee cup in her hand at the time, the dark liquid – thankfully cooled sufficiently by the time she got to the office – splashing over the crisp white shirt donning the man.

She had stuttered her apologies and tried to mop up the caffeinated beverage with her cardigan, unsuccessfully she noted later. She was so busy roughly wiping at the shirt that she didn’t notice the dark pointed look the man was giving her. She also didn’t realise that the angle she was in allowed for him to see down her blouse very clearly.

“ _Excuse me_.”

Rey froze and slowly looked up at the man, her breath almost being taken away by his appearance. He had his long black hair tucked behind his ears, his dark eyes following her movements sharply with the occasional darting look downwards before snapping back to her face. She would have been swept away by his good looks, (some people in the office would call his looks _interesting_ but some people in the office could shove it for all she cared) if not for the anger simmering in the depths of his eyes.

“If you could _please_ get off me, that would be just _great_ ,” the man gritted out, earing pinking from either embarrassment or rage.

Rey quickly shuffled off him and helped him up, apologies spilling from her lips repeatedly. When he brought himself to his full height, she inwardly drew back at his outrageous height. He had to be at least 6 foot, easily. She was thankful that the washrooms were far from the cubicles line of sight or Finn would have _pissed_ himself from laughter.

“I-I would be more than happy to pay for your dry cleaning. If you have a change of clothes with you or…”

The man waved her off and strode away, rudely leaving Rey in the corridor, not knowing if she should follow him or continue her mission to her cubicle. She chose the latter and crept in just as Poe announced that a meeting would be starting within the hour to introduce the new regional director.

She ignored the curious stares of her friend as she busied herself with her computer, studiously keeping her eyes on the screen in front of her as if it would erase the incident from her mind. An hour later she found out who she had spilt her coffee all over.

“I’m Ben Solo and I’ll be your regional director until such time someone else can. I don’t allow for slacking or _late comers_ ,” the emphasis of the last words made Rey’s face heat up as she caught the pointed look shot at her. “…as well improper work attire in the office. If you can abide by those simple rules, I’m sure we’ll get on _swimmingly_ ,” Ben finished sarcastically.

She could tell when the unofficial dismissal was hinted so she bolted from the room, unable to be in the space as him. She continued to get stuck in her work, hoping that maybe her obvious hard work would subdue the chastising she knew was coming. True to her gut feeling, she heard Poe’s footfalls near her cubicle, the sound of him introducing Ben to the team.

“…And this is Rey Niima. She’s our _amazing_ primary editor here. Anything you need, she can get it done.”

Before she could get a word out, Poe was called away by a nearby cubicle, leaving Rey to swivel on her chair awkwardly as Ben hovered in her doorway.

“I meant what I said earlier.”

Her head snapped up to look at her new boss. “Yes sir. It won’t happen again.”

“I meant…” Ben with all his height, stepped into her small cubicle and braced himself on her desk, his strong arms effectively boxing her. “…that you maintain proper work attire.”

“What?” she said dumbly as Ben gave her an amused look before sweeping out of the office. Finn poked his head over the low cubicle wall when the coast was clear and jabbed his pen in her direction.

“I tried telling you before but you were too busy not wanting to talk to anyone.”

“Huh?”

Finn rolled his eyes and pointedly looked down at her blouse. Somehow, Rey belatedly noticed, the top button of her blouse had come undone, exposing her cleavage and black lacy bra. She felt her face heat up as she whipped her chair around to hide her body from prying eyes, ignoring the laughter from Finn next to her. She hastily buttoned herself up with trembling fingers as she replayed her two encounters with Mr. Ben Solo in her head. Her head flopped into her hands, face beet red, not wanting to deal with her boss ever again.

-

Unfortunately, being the primary editor meant that she had to frequently meet with the regional director to ensure that the things that they were publishing weren’t absolute rubbish and that _yes, it is necessary to keep that article in because according to last year’s sales, it’s what the reader wants_.

It was nearing the end of January, after finally getting approval from Solo about the Valentine’s issue set to be released at the beginning of February, when she fell on her lounge, a touch hysterical at the arguing she had to endure to finish the month’s issue. The holiday of ‘love’ was around the corner and singles were desperately finding partners to enjoy the hallmark holiday with while couples were making disgusting lovey faces at each other.

Rey, on the other hand, was flipping through the junk mail in her letter box, a guilty pleasure of hers in her lonely loft. She came across a flyer shoved amongst the other catalogues that piqued her interest.

_FIRST ORDER SOLUTIONS: LONELY THIS VALENTINES? DON’T WORRY, WE’VE GOT YOU. ORDER THE SEXBOT 9000 NOW AND GET A FREE PLAY KIT!_

Rey grimaced at the bright pink tacky flyer between her two fingers and held it far away from her face. Didn’t they have a censor for these sort of things? Shouldn’t this only be allowed to be advertised extremely late at night on the TV when no children would accidentally stumble onto it, scarring their innocent minds?

Without a thought, she tossed the flyer in the bin and it wasn’t brought up in her mind again for months.

-

Friday night found her situated in the corner of the crowded bar, watching her two friends dance atrociously together on the dance floor. After months of making lovey eyes at each other, Finn and Poe became an item over winter and couldn’t be more smitten. Rey couldn’t be happier for the couple, but as a result she started to feel very third-wheel whenever they would go out for drinks after work, always opting to sit in the corner while they played around on the dance floor.

Rey sighed, taking a swig of her warming beer and decided to call it a night. She quickly waved at the couple before heading out, her head slightly fuzzy from the alcohol and the long hours she had been putting in recently. She swayed unsteadily on the footpath and went to hail a taxi down. Just as she lifted her hand up to flag one, a burly man grabbed her ass and leered at her.

“Hey babe, you looking for someone tonight?”

Urgh, another drunk trying to pick her up. She grabbed the man’s hand and forcibly removed it from her behind. “Look bud, I’m flattered but you’re going to have to fuck off before I hit you.”

The man’s face started to imitate a fish. “Look here, you little bitch – ”

He let out a startled yelp of pain. Rey looked behind him to see Ben gripping the offending man’s wrist painfully, using his height to make the drunk cower in fright. “The nice lady told you to _fuck off_.”

Ben pushed the drunk away from them and slung his arm around Rey’s shoulders, steering her away from the crowd that had started to form. They quickly walked down the street until Rey was sure that the drunk wouldn’t follow them to pick a fight. She sighed in relief and grinned up at the dark haired man. “Thanks Ben.”

“You should be more careful at night, Rey.”

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks, but I had the situation under control.”

Ben hummed non-committedly and took out his car keys. “Need a lift home?”

Rey bit her lip nervously, not sure if she should accept. Her brain cheered, encouraging her crush that had formed over the months, unavoidable since the moment she splashed coffee down his shirt. “If you insist…”

She followed him to his nearby parked car, back stiff with nervous energy. She slid onto the leather seats and wanted to fall asleep right then and there, bathed in Ben’s distinct scent that lingered in his car. She caught herself before she inhaled the leather and smiled at Ben, ignoring the weird looks he was giving her. Just her luck that of all people to catch her in an almost drunken stupor was _him._

The drive home was made in silence with the occasional direction Rey gave towards her flat. Once there, she turned to the older man to thank him, the words dying on her lips. The city lights around them seemed to make him _glow_ , illuminating his face and allowing for Rey to really analyse the man before her.

He had a pattern of freckles spattering across his face, on either side of his prominent nose and down his neck. She vaguely wondered how low the freckles go, her eyes lingering at the collar of his pressed shirt, top few buttons popped open for him to breathe comfortably. She watched his lips move slowly, her eyes glazing over slightly as she tried to focus on him. Too bad she was too busy wondering what his hair would feel like under her fingers to register what he was saying. A dumb grin spread across her face as she imagined the softness of his hair.

“Rey!”

She jolted out of her fantasy and focussed on the origin of the voice. “Huh?”

Ben frowned. “Did you have too much to drink?”

“No,” she drawled slowly, remembering that she only had two beers throughout the night.

“Someone must have spiked your drinks.”

“Wha? Why would anyone even _want_ to do that?” Giggles started to erupt from her chest, Rey finding the whole situation too hysterical to take seriously. Besides, from what she could see, Ben was more than capable for worrying for the both of them.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“You can join in you want,” Rey slurred as she felt his strong arms carry her from his car and up the stairs of her apartment. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, categorizing the smell in her mind of Ben Things.

He chuckled deeply. “You wouldn’t be saying that if you were sober.”

“Mmm, the offer is always open,” she said teasingly, her head flopping ungraciously back, the skin of her neck exposed for him to drink in.

She was too busy mumbling nonsense in her sleep that she didn’t notice Ben gently lowering her on her soft mattress and tucking her into the sheets. She rolled over and grabbed his hand, bringing it close to her face to cuddle before promptly passing out.

When she stumbled into work Monday morning, she was none the wiser of what had happened. She had woken up on Saturday morning alone in her flat and neatly tucked into bed, assuming that the boys had driven her home since she had little to no memory of the night before.

It wasn’t until the following Friday that she had a sneaking suspicion that the previous Friday didn’t go the way she had assumed. As she shut down her computer and slung her satchel over her body, she stopped short to see Ben regarding her seriously from his office. Rey waved at him and watched him stomp towards her, making her believe that she was going to get an earful (why, she had no idea).

As she moved towards him to accept whatever berating he was going to give, the strap of her bag got caught on the corner of her cubical wall, making her jolt unexpectedly. She let out a yelp of surprise and fell forward. Ben jumped forward to catch her from injuring herself.

Through a series of unfortunate events, the strap that was caught allowed her to fall forward but _not_ hit the floor, only hanging her precariously a few inches from the floor. What made things worse was the act of Ben leaping forward to catch her made her face meet his crotch, his musky smell wafting through her nostrils. Her face grew hot with shock as she felt something hardening under the fabric of his pants. This would later be categorized as the _most_ embarrassing point in her life.

It was a small blessing that it was late into the night that no one was around to witness such an embarrassing act.

Ben was the first to jump away, both their faces red with embarrassment as Rey slowly lowered her knees to the floor to untangle her bag. She accepted Ben’s outstretched hand and pulled her to her feet, neither of them looking in the other’s direction.

“I-I just wanted you to be careful if you were going out for drinks tonight,” Ben stuttered.

“O-Oh, thanks, I guess?” My, her shoes were fascinating today.

“And that you should keep an eye out for your surroundings, and who could put stuff in your drink.”

“Wait, what?” Rey looked up at him, not understanding his warning.

Ben cleared his throat. “Make sure no one spikes your drink, like last week.”

Rey watched him stomp off, not wanting to continue or elaborate but she could only think of his words. Her cheeks grew hot as she realised that it must have been him that tucked her in last week.

-

Rey warily regarded the package in front of her with caution. Understandable, since she didn’t think that they would _actually_ send her a sexbot in the form of her boss. In a fit of hysteria and boredom (and loneliness), Rey had spent the weekend deciding what she should do with her crush that occupied her mind every waking moment. She knew that it was inappropriate to hook up with her boss, and the sexual tension building up in her was becoming unbearable to the point that any hinting looks and wiggling of brows from Finn or Poe made her snarl at the couple.

So after polishing off a whole bottle of wine by herself with half a block of cheese, she experimentally typed in ‘ _First Order Solutions’,_ it’s simple company name stuck in her head since she read the flyer. She had clicked on the 7-day trial version before her brain could stop her and uploaded the picture of Ben Solo from his LinkedIn page – that she found, you know, for research purposes.

Throwing caution to the wind, Rey picked up her nearby box cutter and sliced open the tape that sealed the box. She pried the cardboard edges and gaped at its contents. Lo and behold, a humanoid sexbot laid peacefully in the box, clad in _nothing_. She stared at the six pack of abs on the sexbot and let her eyes drift downwards. Yup, First Order Solutions weren’t messing around when they guaranteed that their bots would be ‘well endowed’.

She let the lids of the box flutter shut and grasped the instruction manual with her shaking hands. She couldn’t believe she actually got a life size replica of her boss, with a full six-pack and big dick. If Ben got wind of this, he would _definitely_ file a restraining order filed against her.

_Congratulations on your purchase and supporting First Order Solutions! To start your fulfilment, please welcome your sexbot with open arms and legs (yours or theirs, we don’t judge)!_

Rey grimaced at the crass introduction and flicked the thin booklet away. This was obviously a mistake. She’ll just return it back to First Order Solutions first thing on Monday and put the whole incident behind her.

-

The problem with being so high strung around Ben-deep-sexy-voice-Solo was that it wasn’t hard to dream about him, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Rey smiled in her sleep as her dream man entertained her slumber.

Ben used his strong arms to trap Rey in her cubicle yet again, leaning in closely to smell the sweet tones of her perfume. She shivered at his proximity, entranced by his mouth being so close to hers.

_“Rey…you’ve been avoiding me.”_

She swallowed and nodded numbly at his accusation.

_“I-I’m sorry…it’s just that…you do things…make me feel things…”_

A dark chuckle. “ _What type of things?”_

_“…bad things…”_

_“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”_

His hands drifted down and skimmed gently over her legs, the light tickling making her let out a shaky breath. One of his hands lifted her head towards him, giving him access to her neck. He kissed it softly before reattaching his lips to suckle on it gently. She let out a moan as his tongue flicked playfully over her skin.

…leaving a wet patch of saliva…

...that felt almost _too_ real…

Rey’s eyes snapped open and she let out a shriek, rocketing off the bed and away from the tall naked man in her bed. She gaped dumbly as her sexbot crawled towards slowly her off the bed, a cheeky grin dancing across his face.

“Mistress, do you not find me aesthetically pleasing?”

She yelped out as he dropped a kiss on her foot, making her accidentally flinch and kick him in the jaw. “No! You’re _very_ aesthetically pleasing! It’s not you, it’s me! _How did you even turn on?!_ ” she said shrilly, scooting to the opposite side of her room.

She cringed and covered her eyes as the sexbot stood up in front of her, all his bits on display for her.

“Are you not satisfied with my programming?”

“No, no, it’s not that!” She quickly jumped over the clothes lying on the floor of her room and dashed out to her living room, grabbing the booklet she had so carelessly flung aside.

She flipped through the pages frantically as the artificial man followed her like a lost puppy. If the circumstances were any different, _and if it was actually Ben Solo not Sexbot Solo_ , she would have relished at the adorable look he had. She quickly found the page she was looking for and almost screamed in rage.

_Once the package is open and exposed to the external environment, your sexbot will take approximately 8-10 hours to start it’s program before becoming fully operational._

Rey froze as the bot’s strong arms wrapped around her small body and lifted her upwards. “Please Mistress, let me serve you.”

She hated how comfortable he felt.

“Y-You know what? We haven’t gotten to know each other yet. I don’t even know your name! I can’t possibly sleep with you without knowing you. My conscience simply wouldn’t allow it.”

The man looked down at her. “My program states that my name is to be Kylo Ren. You may change it to your liking, if that is what you wish. My personality is whatever you wish it to be. I look forward to pleasing you, Mistress.” He lowered her gently onto her bed and joined her. “Is that enough information for you?”

“No! No…” Rey repeated, floundering for an excuse. “Let’s just snuggled tonight, okay? I’m not in the mood tonight…”

“As you wish.” With that, he laid next to her, bringing her sheets to cover them both, and snaked his arms around her waist to spoon her from behind. She glared at the wall across for her, eternally distracted by the soft appendage that rested between her buttcheeks.

The next morning came all too soon with Rey only getting a few winks of sleep. She could have sworn she only slept for ten minutes before her alarm started to rouse her from her sleep. She stretched languidly and felt the cool empty space next to her.

 _Oh thank god it was all just a horrible dream_ , she thought, jumping out of bed to get ready for work. She stopped short when she stepped into her lounge to see Kylo Ren preparing breakfast for her, _still clad in nothing_.

She let out a strangled noise and held her hands up to cover her eyes. She bolted back into her room and rummaged through her drawers before she found what she was looking for.

“Here.” Kylo Ren caught the clothes being tossed at him before looking at his Mistress. “Please, put some clothes on. It’s too early in the morning for this.”

“As you wish.” If Kylo Ren felt that the clothes were too small or were uncomfortable, he didn’t say anything. It was the only male clothing Rey owned, saved for the rare occasion that Finn would crash at her place over the weekend. Since Finn was nowhere near Kylo Ren’s height or stature, the shirt and shorts clung to his lean body and was riding up scandalously up his legs.

Rey took a shaky breath in and prepared herself for the morning, muttering a thanks for her breakfast. Once she was done, she turned to Kylo Ren who stood nearby, watching her.

“Okay, I have to go to work so please stay here for today and _don’t go out_. Please,” she said, emphasising the last word. Kylo Ren nodded.

With a sigh of relief, she locked her apartment behind her and darted to work, hoping for the world to just swallow her up so she wouldn’t have to deal with the sexbot in her apartment or its original muse at work.

With success and minimal difficulty, she made it to work and greeted everyone on the way in without giving away her weekend activities. She got through an hour of her work before she subconsciously started googling First Order Solutions. Why didn’t she do this _before_ she ordered from them, she wasn’t sure and if she were to tell anyone of this in the future, she hoped they wouldn’t judge her too much from the lack of research she actually did.

Surprisingly enough, they were legit. The reviews left by previous customers were amusing to read, when you’re not constantly reminded by the fact that they had ordered a sexbot over the internet.  Just as she clicked on the ‘contact us’ tab, the occupant of her neighbouring cubicle startled her.

“Rey, could you take a look over these-What are you doing?”

She quickly minimized the screen and swivelled in her chair to face Finn, hoping her innocent look would save her. It didn’t.

“Nothing. Let’s take a look at the article?”

Finn pulled the papers out of her reach and looked at her suspiciously. “Was that First Order Solutions?”

He let out a startled cry as Rey grabbed his wrist to pull him into her cubicle, her eyes darting around as if someone had heard. “What do you know about that company?” Rey whispered harshly.

“Nothing much? I got a flyer of theirs in the mail a few months ago and Poe and I laughed about it. I mean, who’s actually desperate enough to get one?” At the reddening of Rey’s cheeks, Finn gaped as everything started to align. “You didn’t.”

“I did,” Rey squeaked, trying not to crumble under Finn’s incredulous look.

“And…”

“In my drunken haze...I _may_ have modelled it after a certain son of a CEO of a company we _may_ be employed at?”

Finn clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle the gasp and bubbling laughter that was threatening to spill. “I’m sorry Rey but I need to find Poe, _now_.”

“No!” Rey weakly called, helpless to stop her friend who grabbed the marketing manager who happened to pass. She didn’t have a chance to run after the pair as Ben appeared in the doorway of her cubicle, effectively blocking her exit.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing! Nothing…What can I do for you Ben?”

With an apprehensive look, Ben handed her a stack of papers. “Don’t forget to review these before the dinner with the mergers tonight.”

Oh shit, she had totally forgotten about that. She nodded and accepted the papers, busying herself with the impending dinner, pushing any thoughts of her sexbot out of her mind.

Retrospectively, she would later agree that she handled the situation with impressive composure but how she handled the dinner that night was still up for debate.

-

She sighed deeply as she slid to the floor in her apartment later that night, kicking her heels off ungracefully and shooting a glare at the sexbot that was making clueless puppy-dog faces at her. Dinner had gone without a hitch – that was until an unexpected guest showed up.

Despite not having set foot outside into the city prior to being opened by Rey, Kylo Ren _did_ have software installed in him that would activate if he hadn’t had contact with his mistress for a number of hours. His programming must have activated near the end of day since Rey had had a peaceful dinner with potential mergers and Ben when a noise had distracted her from the serious talks that were taking place over pasta.

Her eyes bulged out when she noticed a bunch of girls crowding around a tall man, giggling and taking photos. She had to crane her neck for her suspicions to be confirmed, seeing the signature mop of dark hair that she had caught herself more than once staring at. She had quickly excused herself and insisted on the meeting to continue while she ‘went to take this very important phone call, I’m so sorry Ben, please continue without me’.

Once she was out of sight, she ducked out of the restaurant and rescued Kylo Ren from the gaggle of giggling girls armed with their camera phones, her hand firmly grasping his hand and pulling him around the block. “ _What are you doing here?!”_

Kylo Ren, in all his six foot masculinity and tight clothes, opened his arms wide and pulled Rey into a hug that was borderline suffocating. “Mistress, I’m so glad you are safe. You really must read my instruction manual to prevent this from occurring again.”

“I will, I’ve just been too busy at work to worry about it.”

“Does mistress wish for me to have to a word with your boss? Does mistress wish for me to assist in your work?”

“NO!”

Honestly, she wondered who in their right mind would voluntarily buy such a bot that was so _clingy_. Every moment she had to spend with it was causing her more stress than her job did during holiday season. She fixed her jacket and regarded the tall man warily.

“Please, go back home. I’ll be back in an hour or two, after my meeting has finished up.”

Kylo Ren frowned. “Is mistress not satisfied with my services? Mistress has not even tried the range of services I am able to provide.”

Rey felt her ears pink at what was insinuated and chastised him for being so crass. Just as she got Kylo Ren to agree to head home without her, the smooth voice of Ben Solo came from around the corner.

“Rey? Are you okay?”

Panicking with no plan for the situation, she grabbed Kylo Ren’s head and shoved it behind her, using her jacket to hide the sexbot’s face. Heavens forbid Ben actually caught her in this embarrassing state of affairs. She ignored the bot’s muffled whine and plastered a fake smile on her face, hoping the stress wouldn’t be too obvious on her face.

“Ben! Yes! Everything is fine! There wasn’t any reception inside so I ducked outside for some fresh air as well. How’s the meeting going?”

“It’s going fine,” Ben said slowly, trying to peer behind her to see what she was hiding. No, _whom_ she was hiding. Annoyance started to seep onto his face at the sight of another man so _close_ to Rey. “It’s wrapping up now so I went to get you so we can close this successful deal.”

“Great! I’ll be there in a moment.” Rey clawed blindly behind her.

Kylo Ren, however, was entirely too preoccupied with being so close to his mistress that with his quick fingers, he untucked Rey’s blouse and started peppering her back with light kisses. He grinned when Rey yelped in surprise, body jolting from the sudden cold air hitting her skin. He didn’t know who this man that Mistress was talking to, but he sounded familiar. Familiar but too casual towards his mistress. _Mistress hasn’t even tried my special functions yet_ , Kylo Ren thought as he bit into the soft flesh in revenge.

Rey was split between laughing and screaming. Just her luck to be trapped in such a situation. She didn’t miss any of the looks Ben was giving her either, nervous at his constant attempts at trying to see who she was hiding. “Go ahead, _please_ ,” she begged, not sure who she was referring to.

She let out a gasp once Ben retreated back towards the restaurant and spun around, using her clutch to angrily bat at the laughing sexbot.

“Please mistress, if you’ll give me a chance –”

“No!” hissed Rey, tears of shame glistening in her eyes. “Go back home and let me clean this mess up.”

With his head hung low at his mistress’ reprimand, Kylo Ren slung back home while Rey rushed back into the restaurant to salvage the situation with Ben.

“Mistress, who was that man from before?” asked Kylo Ren from the sofa, moments after she arrived home and promptly collapsed onto the floor.

“No one, Kylo. Don’t worry about it.”

Rule one of First Order Solution programming: never allow for your Master/Mistress to be sad.

Kylo Ren got up from his seat and walked to Rey, kneeling down in front of her. He observed her quietly, taking in the distraught appearance and tear stained cheeks. “Is he someone who Mistress cares for deeply?”

She let out an amused huff. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Does he not reciprocate your feelings?”

“No, it’s not that.” Rey pulled her knees up to hug them and let her eyes find the dark ones of Kylo Ren. “He’s my boss. It’s not very professional for him to be dating an employee.”

Kylo Ren hummed in understanding and wrapped his arms around the small girl, his hands rubbing her back soothingly. After a few rubs, her shoulders started to shake as large tears fell from her eyes, silent sobs tumbling from her lips.

“I’m sure he doesn’t even feel the same way.”

“Mistress does not see how amazing she is.” Kylo Ren pulled Rey back and wiped her stray tears from her cheek. “Mistress has strong morals. Kylo Ren can tell that Mistress wishes not to take advantage of Kylo Ren. Mistress is a fair owner who doesn’t deserve this. Anyone would be lucky to have Mistress’ heart.” He smiled sadly at the trembling girl.

“I’m so sorry, Kylo-” He silenced her with his soft lips pressing against hers softly. He loosened his arms around her and brought his hands to cup her cheeks, wanting her to savour the kiss. He slipped his tongue past her soft lips and danced with hers languidly. He tasted every part of her mouth before breaking the kiss to observe her.

“I’m happy to have served you.” He pressed a final kiss on her temple before lifting her up to tuck her into bed, watching her sadly as she returned the look. The exhaustion of the day was creeping up on her as her lids started to feel heavy.

“Kylo?”

The last thing she remembered was the sad smile on his face before Morpheus swept her to his realm.

-

“So, I heard the merger went well,” Finn commented during their tea break the next day. He chewed his bagel slowly, noticing Rey’s distracted state. “Hey.” He clicked his fingers to get her attention.

Rey snapped out of her reverie. “Huh?”

“The merger go okay?”

“Y-Yeah, it was successful.” Rey nibbled on her lip before taking a sip of her 11am coffee.

“Hmm…how’s your boy toy?” whispered Finn, making sure no one overheard.

“He’s gone. He returned himself this morning.”

“Oh?”

It was true; when Rey woke up that morning, she noticed a note by her bedside table and the lack of Kylo Ren’s presence in her apartment. She felt relieved that the ordeal was over but a small part of her missed the comfort his company had brought, despite only staying with her for a measly two days.

Rey shook her head and focussed on Finn. “It’s fine, things go back to normal. Just the way I like it.”

“Rey…”

She got up from her seat, ignoring her friend and went back to work, passing Ben as she left the tea room. Ben looked at Finn in question at the girl’s attitude.

Not knowing how else to explain without revealing too much, he merely replied, “She got dumped.”

An _oh_ left Ben’s mouth as he looked over his shoulder at the small girl sitting dejectedly in her cubicle. “Well, Rey deserves better than that.”

Finn sent a sly look towards Ben. “Why? Are you interested?” He would have felt insulted on Rey’s behalf for the sneer that morphed on Ben’s face but the reddening of his ear tips gave him away. He watched in amusement as the taller man huffed and avoided eye contact. “You should go ask her out. You know, you don’t _have_ to but it certainly makes everything easier now that the merger is finalised. You’re not our director anymore.”

“Indeed…” Ben cast a wary look at the younger man who in turn gave him an encouraging thumbs up. “I’ll think about it.” He saw the girl in question stagger towards the tearoom again, nervously biting her lips.

“Hey Ben,” Rey started. “Do you mind if I take the rest of the day off? I’m not feeling very well.”

“Oh?” Ben strode across the small room and placed his hand on her forehead. “Headache?”

“Y-Yeah, something like that.” Rey was concentrating so hard at keeping her composure that she missed the shit-eating grin on Finn’s face.

Ben nodded and pulled away from her. “Take tomorrow off as well if you need it.”

“Thanks Ben.”

-

It seemed Rey had taken Ben’s advice. He noted her absence as he strolled through the hallway, ignoring anyone he passed and stepping into the meeting room. He nodded in acknowledgment and joined the other three people around the table. Poe was giving his report on their recent marketing survey, Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker nodding and following what was being said. Leia was the CEO of the company but Luke was just a college professor who stopped by every now and then to check up on his sister. Once Poe finished up, he left a copy of his report before exiting the room, clapping his hand on Ben’s shoulders on the way out.

“So Ben, today is your last day. Confident that you’ve learnt what you needed to take over the family business?” Leia looked over her cup of coffee and waited for her son to talk.

“Yes mother,” said Ben before he continued to give his report of what he had learnt over the past months.

Leia hummed when he finished, happy that he learnt what was required, and dismissed him. Luke, however, stopped Ben from leaving the room by holding up his hand, his phone clutched in the other. “Ben, you never told us you were seeing anyone.”

“What?”

Luke held out his phone for the younger man to take. “One of my students had tweeted this picture a few days ago. How long have you guys been seeing each other?”

With her interest piqued, Leia moved to peak over Ben’s shoulder, straining on her toes to look over her son’s broad shoulders. “Oh, she’s cute! Who is she? How come you’ve never mentioned her to you father and I?”

“I-I-” Ben started to imitate a goldfish as he looked at the picture illuminated the phone in confusion. It seemed to have been taken on the night of their merger meeting. In the photo, Rey was seen clearly clutching onto the arm of what _appeared_ to be Ben Solo, except Ben had no memory of the encounter. He would know, he didn’t own any shirts or shorts that clung to his body that his doppelganger in the picture had on.

“You should bring her over for dinner sometime. We’ll try not to embarrass you _too_ much,” Leia grinned as she swept out of the office. Ben looked up at Luke helplessly.

“Uncle Luke…”

“Your mother seems happy for you, which is surprising considering on how she found out.” Luke smiled before taking his phone back and slipping it into his satchel. “Well I better get back before my next class starts.”

Ben waved at him dumbly and pulled out his own phone once he was left alone. He had taken note of the twitter user and quickly found the picture that had confused him so. He stared at his phone for a good minute before deciding to go to the source to find out how that image was possible.

-

A loud knock distracted Rey from her marathon of _Misfits_. With her eyes still glued on the screen, she moved to the door to quickly answer it before settling back onto her couch. She pulled open the door, not expecting to see the flushed face of Ben Solo.

“Ben?” Rey was caught off-guard. Was he here personally to chastise her for calling in sick? But wasn’t he the one who suggested it in the first place? Maybe he wanted a doctor’s certificate? Thoughts were buzzing in her head that it was rather easy for Ben to shuffle them both inside and close the door behind him.

“Who is this?”

With a curious glance, Rey picked up the phone held out to her and glanced down at it. She almost choked, seeing the image of herself with Kylo Ren. “W-Where did you get this?”

“Someone posted it on twitter. Beside the point,” Ben waved his hand. “That’s not me!”

“Yes, it isn’t you.” Rey started to look nervously at the door, assessing the chance of success if she could push Ben out the door and lock it behind him. It wasn’t a permanent solution but it could work. “It’s just someone who _really_ looks like you. Don’t worry about it.”

“Were you _dating my doppelganger_?”

“What? Where did you get that idea from?”

“Finn said you got dumped.”

Rey swore she would sock her friend the next time she saw him. “Finn doesn’t know what he’s on about. I wasn’t dating anyone.”

“You two seemed pretty chummy in the photo.”

“I’m _literally_ grabbing his arm! There’s nothing close about it!”

“He’s wearing barely anything! _It’s cold outside_.”

“Why do you even care?”

Ben was too immersed in their conversation that the words started tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them. “Because we’re apparently already dating and I haven’t even had the chance to ask you out properly yet!”

Rey blinked dumbly. “You want to date me? But we can’t!” Normally, Rey would have been ecstatic at the news but the circumstances she was in was making it more bizarre than anything.

“Why not?” His dark eyes glittering, as if to challenge her.

“Because you’re my boss!”

Chuckling, Ben leaned towards her. “Not anymore, Rey. That’s what the merger was about. As of today, I’m no longer regional director. I thought you read up on it before we had the dinner.”

She did. At least, she thought she did but she swore she must have missed that small key piece of information amongst the fifty pages she had to review that day. Before she could rake her mind further, Ben continued to lean towards her, stopping with a few inches from her lips.

“Rey Niima, the girl who spilt coffee on me on my first day in hopes of taking my shirt off in front of her-” Rey let out an indignant noise. “-I’d be delighted if you would like to go out with me.”

Maybe it was the strange week she was having or maybe it’s being at her wits end whenever she was around Ben but Rey threw caution to the wind and closed the gap between them, enjoying the taste and the softness of his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his own snaked around her waist and pulled her close. “So there’s no other guy?” Ben whispered.

Her soft laughter seemed to light up the whole room. “No Ben, there was never anyone else.”

“Then who…?”

Rey bit her lip with uncertainty. “You’re going to laugh. You’re going to find me weird. You’re going to probably get a bit weirded out.” Her thoughts almost shorted when Ben moved his lips to kiss right under her ear.

“I promise I won’t,” he breathed, seductively.

“I _may_ have ordered a sexbot…and modelled him after you…”

She held her breath in anticipation of his reaction, not sure if it was a good idea to tell him so soon after the whole ordeal ending. Well, if Ben left then at least Rey couldn’t have possibly gotten more attached to him before leaving her. She was pleasantly surprised when he let out a huff and bit her neck playfully.

“Did you find him satisfying?”

“No way,” Rey sighed, enjoying his proximity.

Ben pulled back to look at her with a cocked brow. “Insatiable, aren’t you?”

“NO!” She snapped her eyes open, her cheeks burning. “No, I didn’t sleep with him. I probably had too much wine when I ordered him and honestly, I thought it was all a hoax. You know, preying on singles…”

He hummed noncommittedly. “Good, I would hate to have to compete against a robot.”

Rey smirked wickedly. “Well, I did see him naked.” She cried out in surprise as Ben picked her up with ease and carried her to her room. She was dropped unceremoniously on her bed, bouncing softly, and watched as Ben pulled his black tee over his head and throwing it aside.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you have _an eight pack_.” Ben smiled triumphantly as Rey gaped at him. She poked them cautiously, as if touching them would make him disappear. “Kylo Ren only had a six pack.”

“You named him?”

“He came like that,” Rey defended. She reached up and seized the chance to run her hands through his hair, not surprised at how soft it felt to thread her fingers through it.

Ben watched her with eyes full of lust, entranced by the curiosity flitting across her face as she played with his hair. He started to pepper kissed along her collarbone, eliciting shivers to rumble through her body. He wanted to explore her body but wasn’t sure if she was comfortable with the pace they were going. Thankfully, she reached up and pulled her loose tee over her head, exposing her pert breasts for Ben to drool over.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he growled, attacking one of her nipples with his mouth while his hands roamed over her soft skin. She blushed at his compliment and pinched his butt to palm off her embarrassment.

Sucking and licking, Ben left small red marks across her chest, the hickies glistening proudly under the thin sheet of saliva he left behind. He brought her lips towards him again, kissing her deeply as his hand snaked down. She let out a pleased noise at the feel of Ben slipping under her panties. She probably should have waited a bit longer than a few minutes to jump him but everything seemed to catch up to her and she just _needed_ him. Desperately.

His fingers dipped in her experimentally, satisfied at the wetness he met. She was _soaking_. As he added another finger, his thumb rubbed the small nub of nerves that made her see stars. “Oooh,” she shakily heaved.

It wasn’t fair that he was doing all the touching so Rey returned the favour and grasped his hardened cock through the fabric of his pants. Ben choked at her firm grip and doubled his ministrations in revenge. Both of them were panting, Rey slipping her hand past the waistband of his pants and stroking his length with enthusiastically.

“Rey,” he moaned, saliva messily dripping from their lips. He withdrew long enough for them to shuck their remaining clothes off and reattached his lips to hers.

He tried to move downwards again to taste her juices that had left her hand _drenched_ but was stopped by Rey’s urgent moan. Getting the hint, he positioned himself and swiftly entered her. The airy moan that Rey made only made him harder, if it was possible. She hugged his body to keep him close, relishing in the fullness he brought to her body, and urged him to move.

When he thrusted deeply, she knew she wouldn’t be able to bottle the noises she was going to make. The room filled with the melody of Ben’s soft grunting and Rey’s high-pitched mewling. He quickened his pace, hips snapping roughly, aroused by the noises she was making and the fact that it was _him_ that was able to bring her to such a state.

Grabbing Rey, he pulled them both up for her to wrap her legs around his waist, the new angle making them both let out filthy moans. As he sucked on her shoulder, she hugged him tightly and whimpered into his ear. “ _Fuck Ben, yessss._ ”

Rocking together with sweat painting their bodies, he growled, dragging out her pleasure that almost tortured her. He lent back and laid down, keeping her upright, his hands remaining firmly on her hips, guiding her into a movement that made her toss her head back in pleasure. She touched herself, massaging her breasts in hope that it would even out the pressure that was building in her core. The sight itself was enough to make Ben empty himself in her, his fingers darting to her clit to rub her to completion.

They collapsed together, side by side and bathed in sweat, both heavily panting and exchanging soft kisses. “I fucking dare you to say that _Kylo Ren_ would have made you feel like that,” he mumbled into her shoulder.

“I guess I’ll never find out, but that’s okay. You’re adequate enough.” Rey laughed as Ben hit her shoulder playfully.

“By the way, I know it’s pretty soon considering we _just_ hooked up, but taking into account that you _did_ already confess to me that you bought a sexbot of myself,” Rey groaned in embarrassment as he continued. “…but my folks are expecting you to come over for dinner sometime soon.”

“That’s fine,” she breathed into his hair languidly. He smiled lazily and snuggled into her pillow.

A loud ringing brought the couple from their slumber hours later. Rey moaned in irritation at the disturbance, her hand groping blindly trying to find her phone. Ben was already burying himself further into the sheets to escape the noise.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Rey Niima!” Rey groaned at the overly loud and cheerful voice. “My name is Hux and I’m calling from First Order Solutions. This is just a courtesy call in relation to your 7-day trial with personal server bot 9000, named Kylo Ren. Are you satisfied with the service we have provided?”

Before the voice over the phone could continue their inquiry, Rey slammed the End Call button and threw her phone across the room. It was way too early for that sort of shit.

**Author's Note:**

> a sad excuse to start this series cos i want to just write porn in different settings ~~and avoid serious shit~~


End file.
